


I’m not doing get help

by lordofthunders



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: I know this is short, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), fighting against hela, get help, they actually do get help, they’re friends now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthunders/pseuds/lordofthunders
Summary: thor and loki do get help while fighting hela





	I’m not doing get help

**Author's Note:**

> i had a thought about this so i wrote this, sorry if it’s bad

panting, muscles screaming, minds racing, soaring on a high from the lactic acid, not the best of time for the revengers. they couldn’t figure out how to beat hela

‘what’s our move?’ asked valkryie   
‘i’m not doing get help’ loki replied

thor smiled, of course loki would say that. 

then he had a brainwave

‘let’s do get help’  
‘thor, no’  
‘loki, yes’  
‘fine’

hela walked down the bridge like it was a runway, and she was the model. she only had to kill a few more people, then she could get her revenge on odin and become queen of asgard.

she didn’t expect her two younger brothers to-

‘get help! please! my brother, he’s dying, get help, help him!’ 

loki flew through the air like a rag doll, hitting hela in the chest. both landed on the floor, in pain, as the rainbow bridge wasn’t very forgiving when it came to falling on it. 

valkryie ran up to hela, unconscious on the bridge and stabbed her through the heart, as she wanted to do since she lost all her fellow valkryies on that harrowing day

‘brother, i told you it would work’  
‘yes, but i hate it, it’s embarrassing’  
‘not for me it’s not’


End file.
